


Миссия выполнима

by fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018



Series: Драбблы G - PG-13 [19]
Category: The Bronze (2015), The Losers (2010)
Genre: Crossover, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-14 17:17:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15393588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018/pseuds/fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018





	Миссия выполнима

Есть разные миссии: достать, убрать, перехватить. Самая ненавистная миссия – охранять. А охранять козла, возомнившего себя тренером от бога – ненавистнее в сто раз.

Дженсен никогда не отличался самодисциплиной или как там ее. Он предпочитал импровизировать, но не тогда, когда на спине нарисована мишень. Все-таки инстинкт самосохранения у него был отменным. 

А этот… тренер. 

Да он из кожи вон лез, только бы под пулю попасть. То застынет перед незашторенным окном как памятник самому себе, то сядет на шпагат на балконе, зацепившись пятками за перила, то бежит куда-то, будто пробежка – это шанс избежать встречи с наемным убийцей высшего класса. 

А еще Дженсен не мог понять, почему Ланса вообще назначили тренером гимнастки, претендующей на первое место в заранее проплаченном чемпионате. Спорт девчачий, какие там могут крутиться деньги?

– Кугар! – позвал Дженсен. – Ну хоть ты мне объясни, какого черта этот придурок снова не спит, а стоит на руках вот уже полчаса.

– Перед тобой выделывается, – ответил тот, возясь с винтовкой.

– Да иди ты.

Дженсен глянул в дверной проем, в котором маячил Ланс, стоя на руках задницей к нему.

– Ничего такой, да? – хитро улыбнулся Кугар и увернулся от брошенной Дженсеном подушки.

***

Через пару дней терпение Дженсена лопнуло.

– Еще раз приблизишься к окну - я сам тебя пристрелю, – пообещал он снимающему куртку Лансу. – Аккуратно, будто медаль на грудь повешу.

– У меня уже есть парочка, – подмигнул ему Ланс. – Только ношу я их вовсе не на груди.

– А где? – поинтересовался Дженсен. 

– Простоишь на руках пять минут, и я тебе покажу.

– Да я десять простою.

– Серьезно? – прищурился Ланс и первый встал на руки.

Кугар заглянул к ним на минутку – и ретировался, потому что и у Дженсена, и у Ланса кровь прилила к лицу, и выглядели они ужасно. Будто идут на принцип, целью которого является самоуничтожение назло оппоненту.

– Идиоты, – покачал он головой.

– Сам такой! – крикнул ему Дженсен, а затем раздался грохот, знаменующий падение кого-то на пол.

– Лузер, – констатировал Ланс.

– Медали покажи, – не сдавался Дженсен.

– Уверен, что хочешь на них посмотреть?

Визг молнии заставил Кугара плотно закрыть дверь. Он читал досье Ланса и знал, где он «носит» свои медали.

– Круто, – сказал Дженсен, после чего снова грохнуло, словно кто-то приложил кого-то спиной об стену.

– Разберутся, – хмыкнул Кугар и пошел туда, где ждала его верная снайперская винтовка.


End file.
